


Widow In White

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Light Angst, Photographs, Quintuple Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha shows Pepper her wedding picture. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Natasha/Pepper, AU, complete.)





	Widow In White

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lobster Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776046) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Flora Balloonis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758868) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(No More) Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733809) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(Not) At A Leisurely Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712368) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Girlfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day fourteen was "white". Pepper/Natasha. I don't know why this is sad. :'U
> 
> This takes place in the same alternate universe as my fics Girlfriends?, (Not) At A Leisurely Pace, (No More) Waiting, Flora Balloonis and Lobster Red but it can stand alone. Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"Natasha, why did you mail this to me?"  
  
Natasha hid a wince when she saw what Pepper was holding. She sat back down.  
  
"Because I wanted to give you time to process it before we talked about it."  
  
Pepper frowned, looking down at the photograph.  
  
"Was this a mission?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I don't see why it's important. I know you've been...'mission-married' before. It doesn't bother me. Well, I mean it does, but not more than other things you've done for missions bother me. I don't understand why you sent me this."  
  
Natasha took a deep breath.  
  
"That one was different."  
  
Pepper sat down at the counter.  
  
"Alright. Why?"  
  
Natasha took the picture out of Pepper's hand. Looked at the young woman in it, her white dress and carefully pinned red curls. At the man.  
  
"This marriage. It was not fake. I did not get divorced, after. Did not burn the identity. I was widowed." She looked at Pepper. "And it was my only church wedding. If some people are to be believed, I am married to this man in the eyes of God."  
  
Pepper frowned.  
  
"Do you believe that? I never took you for the religious type."  
  
Natasha shook her head.  
  
"Then why is this wedding important?"  
  
"It was the only time I wanted to marry. I wanted, briefly, to go away with this man." She touched his face in the picture. He'd looked older to her when it was taken. "I was still young enough, then, to think this man could save me. Take me away from the Red Room. Anton Krevich. He was a rich, influential man. And I was... I don't know. It doesn't matter now. He had a car accident and his widow allegedly committed suicide after his death. The Red Room swallowed me again. I couldn't escape."  
  
Pepper took her hand.  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
Natasha shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. But that's not why I told you." She sighed. "Sometimes... You talk about your dream wedding. From when you were a girl, what you imagined. I had a wedding like that, too, stuffed into some dark corner in my head. I didn't look at it while I was in the Red Room. I knew it was impossible." She set the picture down on the counter, gently. "Except that one time. That one time I looked at that fantasy and thought I could have it. But I couldn't."  
  
Natasha almost jerked back when something wet hit the picture. She blinked hard, forcing the tears back.  
  
Pepper hugged her. Natasha let it happen, still staring at the picture. After a long moment, she managed to look at Pepper instead.  
  
"I know that... that this, the picture... It can be real now. I can have that fantasy, with you. But I wanted to show you the other one, too. I have lied very often in my life. I hide many things from you. But this... I wanted to show you. Before we married."  
  
Pepper squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thank you for telling me."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make me shed tears of joy. :')
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Check out my Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
